


Tradition

by Veskasa



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Death Implications, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a tradition for his birthday. It was one he never shared with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

The phone on his side-table was going off. An alarm he didn’t remember setting. Tony grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head to try and block it out. If he weren’t so hung over he might have tried to make a mental note to fire someone later for the piercing screech that was no more then his usual brand of music wanting his attention. Was there even a volume setting that high on the device? No, that was JARVIS activating his surround sound too.  
  
“I will pull your plug right now JARVIS.” The genius had to lift his head to bark the threat at what was essentially his house and the volume was decreased, but not shut down. “The alarm is flagged with a high level priority sir. I thought it only best I aid in the encouragement to get you out of bed.”  
  
Tony tried to hide fruitlessly in bed, but all of his covers had been kicked off and after he threw a pillow at the wall panel that controlled the AI he was down to two to cover his head. The battle was lost and the engineer gave in, grabbing his mobile and squinting his eyes to try and read alert presented to him. JARVIS knew what it said, but remained silent until Tony’s expression hardened and he was getting out of bed.  
  
The movements were not that of a hungover man. They were that of a man sealing himself within emotional barriers and putting on his composed front. “Getting out the angry face today sir?”  
  
The man didn’t care, just flipped the bird at the panel on his way by.  
  
Happy had the day off today, Tony wanted to drive himself. Pepper had been forced to take a break, the woman was digging herself an early grave with all the work anyway.  
  
The solo trip brought him to the last place anyone would’ve ever thought to look for him. Tony Stark stood before a grave, one that read the name he thought he could feel nothing, but hate for.  
  
Howard Anthony Walter Stark.  
  
Chewing slowly on the beef jerky he’d picked up on the way here Tony shifted the brown paper bag he carried to one arm so he could pull his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. “It’s that time of year again Dad.”  
  
From the bag, a wine glass was produced, placed in front of the stone marked with his father’s name and a bottle of the alcoholic beverage produced right after. “Even got you the good stuff, though you don’t deserve it asshole.” A second glass was produced. It was a miracle the glass hadn’t been broken.  
  
That’s where Tony Stark spent a good portion of his day. Sitting in front of Howard’s grave, unconcerned with possible grass stains on his suit, and establishing a routine for drinking. He’d filled the one in front of him first, then his own. The one in his hands was finished, then after several minutes swapped with the one on front of the grave. This was then drained and silence stretched out. The glasses would be refilled, the process repeated.  
  
There was still another bottle of the stuff still in the bag. He’d be there all day, even with the steady pace. The more he drank, the more depressed the atmosphere seemed to grow. Every time he’d pick up the glass left untouched across from him it’d grow heavier still.  
  
“Happy fucking birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/19443117402/tradition)


End file.
